Cellular networks today, such as fourth generation, long term evolution (4G/LTE) cellular networks and others rely on a complex and expensive infrastructure. This infrastructure comprises dedicated hardware which is configured to give high reliability and which is provided by a telecommunications network provider. As the cellular network grows the telecommunications network provider has to add to the infrastructure and if errors occur, due to equipment failure, the network provider is responsible for replacing network nodes and other equipment.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known telecommunications networks.